Be Prepared
by GW Katrina
Summary: The first of the Lion King song fics I've been asked for. Gaiden fic.


_/I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride/_  
  


He truly hated things of this nature. He was a god, and his rightful place was above all of this filth that the mortals had to contend with.  

All the rest of his 'allies' (he mentally sneered the word) had been taken care of by carefully chosen subordinates, who were completely loyal to him.  Just as well, the less he had to bother himself with the nasty creatures, the better. 

This one, though…. This one needed his personal touch. 

As if that thought summoned him, a lesser demon appeared in the doorway.

"Lord Litouten, my Lord Gyumaoh will see you now."

  
_/It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares/_

Litouten forced a small smile onto his face. Across from him sat Gyumaoh, who had 'graciously' shrunk to the god's size. If it wasn't for the fact that the demon was dangerously close to breaking that line between mortal and god, he would not be here. As it was, Litouten could see that, unlike the others he had studied, there was no lack of intelligence in this creature's eyes.  

The pair had already sat through tea, served by the blue-haired concubine Gyumaoh seemed to favor at the moment, and now it seemed as if the time had finally come to deal with business.

_/So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer/_

Sensing the change in the atmosphere, (he had been enjoying Litouten's rather awkward attempts at small talk) Gyumaoh settled more comfortably in his chair. He knew that he had made the lords of the heavens rather nervous of late. Could this be an attempt to bargain with him? Maybe threaten him. This was the father of their little warrior, after all.

All through tea, Litouten had been studying him, and now that the man was about to speak, he seemed to decide on something. Gyumaoh had been expecting circling words, a great deal of talk before they came to the heart of the matter. The god with the intense eyes seemed to be that type. One who enjoyed the sound of his own voice far too much.

That was not what Gyumaoh received. 

Litouten's eyes were, impossibly, even more intense as he boldly stated why he had requested an audience with the Bull Demon.

"I am going to replace the Jade Emperor. To do so, I will need your assistance."_  
_  
_/And where do we feature?  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared! /_  
  


Litouten had the greatest satisfaction of seeing the demon gape-jawed. For someone as powerful as Gyumaoh, that did not happen very often. 

He knew that the demon preferred things to be laid out right away, according to his spies, and their tea confirmed that. So, before the other could recover, the god continued.

"You are the only threat powerful enough to let me gain control over both the army and the Emperor. I will use the fear they have of you to convince the Emperor to let my son take care of you. However," Litouten's smile became real. And malicious. "He will have to grant me sufficient rank to oversee the army, so that I can use both to the best effect."

Silence filled the room as Gyumaoh recovered and thought about what Litouten had said.

"Might I ask what I am to get from this? Besides a very possible fight with your son." 

"Godhood. And there will be a fight. But my child will have a special blade. It will put you asleep for a while, giving you the appearance of death. But I will give one person that you trust the antidote to waking you."

A look of disbelief crossed Gyumaoh's face. "And why should I believe that? It would seem a fine time to finish me off, leaving you bond to no one."

Litouten sniffed as he looked down his nose. "I know you have your own spies, Bull Demon. You should know that I am not one to betray allies."

"Especially since a man who betrays his allies soon had only enemies."

Gyumaoh nodded once. "Tell me more of this plan."

  
_/It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored/_

A great risk. A high chance of failure. And a very large prize at the end of it all. 

Gyumaoh had always loved games of chance.

"Give the antidote to her." He pointed to his young concubine. "She will have the most reason to resurrect me."

Litouten nodded. After he did, Gyumaoh indulged in a bit of idle curiosity.

"So, what have you promised the others?"  
  
_/Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me/_

"Not much," Litouten answered. "They are there to provide minor threats, simply to secure my position. The chance to feast on as much human as they want. When I am in control, I will revoke that foolish rule. I care little of what mortals do to each other."  
  
_/So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Oooh!)  
Meticulous planning (We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning (Lots of food)  
Decades of denial (We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll (Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed (Aaaaaaah!)  
Respected, saluted (Aaaaaaah!)  
And seen for the wonder I am (Aaaaaaah!)/_

"To the victors go the spoils." Gyumaoh smiled, baring large, sharp teeth.  "And to the risk-takers go the best of the flesh."

Litouten's smile was just as frightening, though it lacked Gyumaoh's fangs. "And we will succeed."  
  
_/Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!  
  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared! /_

Golden eyes stared down. Blood still streamed from Litouten's body, but the god was dead. And he had revenged his sun.

As something tightened around his skull, the wild thing remembered something his sun had said.

"Foolish is one who challenges the throne."


End file.
